that's what i thought
by longhairandleather
Summary: Mello is playing the straight boy act and has a girlfriend. but Matt is pissed off beyond belief because he loves him. sorry for the bad summery but i promise the story is better. rated M for swearing and later chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

so here's a new story for all you MxM lovers. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

_He's sitting there with her. How could he do this to me?! Getting a girlfriend!_ He looked back, probably because he felt someone staring. I quickly looked away and back to my video game. Everything was orange tinted. _I wish I could tell him how I feel._ I just sat there tapping away before getting up and bringing my tray over to the garbage. I dumped my half-eaten sandwich in the garbage and walked back to our room.

When I got there, I sat on my bed and continued to tap away at my DS. I sighed, put it down after a minute and thought: _What would happen if I told him? What would he say? Would he hate me? He obviously wouldn't__feel the same, would he?_ I sighed and got up and walked over to the floor in front of the TV that was hooked up to my PS2. I turned on Final Fantasy X and stared at the screen while rapidly tapping buttons. I heard the door open, then close and a second later I heard the bed creak under the weight of someone sitting on it.

"I'm in love Matty!" Mello sighed. I grumbled something under my breath. "What did you say, Matty?"

"Stop fucking calling me Matty!" I said, throwing my controller on the ground and standing up. "I'm done with all this lovey-dovey shit! It's been what, two weeks?! Shut the fuck up and calm your hormones!" he looked up and me with a surprised look on his face.

"M-matt? Are you ok?" I looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Do I fucking look ok?! You're pissing me off! You don't know the meaning of love! Love is knowing everything about the person, and wanting nothing more than to hold them. It's wanting to comfort that person when they are upset!" he look looked shocked. "What, didn't think your little Matty had a voice?!" I yelled as I walked out of the room. He tried to call me as I walked down the hall, but he didn't get a response. _That girl…that bitch!_ I thought in my head._She isn't right for him! She's too peppy and too happy all the time!_ I ended up in the commons room where I saw her; she was sitting on the couch next to Linda and some other girls.

"O-M-G so Tammy, have you kissed him yet?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! We were on the bed with his hand going under my top and touching me!" She said, and they all squealed. I sat on the couch close to them so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So do you think you guys are going to do 'it'?!" One of the girls asked as I pulled out my DS and turned it on.

"I was actually planning on giving it to him on his 16th birthday." My eyes widened. That was two days away_. Fuck it; I'll let him knock some girl up. And then when he comes crying to me, I'll just tell him to piss off… But he is Mello… NO MATT! NO SYMPATHY! He's a dirty bastard who abandoned you!_ I realized that I heard someone calling my name, and I looked up to see Mello running down the hall towards me. "MELLO!" Squealed Tammy as she leaped off the couch and into his arms. He stepped back a bit after getting a 16 year old girl thrown at him. "I missed you!" He laughed and smoothed her hair.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I felt my heart break. _He never misses me._ I stood up, slipping my DS into my pocket and walking past the two love birds. I stopped just as I passed Tammy and Mello's embrace. I got really close to her ear and whispered,

"You whore. Stay away from my Mello!" And I walked away to my room as though nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my room and started packing up my shit, our room silent until Mello walked in. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was thinking of something to say.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to his bedside table and getting a chocolate bar.

"Packing." I stated simply.

"For what?" I laughed to myself.

"I'm leaving." He was silent after that and just sat on the bed. I unhooked my Xbox and PS3 and shoved them in a bag. Then I walked over to my bed and pulled out another bag from under it. I could feel Mello's eyes burn a hole in my back. "Stop staring at me Mello." I muttered.

"What, you just expect me to let you leave?!" He yelled, standing up. I stood up so he was looking at my neck.

"You have Tammy." I said walking over to my dresser and opening the drawer and pulling all my clothes out and shoving them in the bag.

"Is that what this is all about? Tammy?" I sighed.

"And they call you the _second_ smartest kid here." I decided to emphasize the 'second' because I knew it would piss him off, and if I knew he was pissed at me it would make it easier to leave.

"Don't call me second!" he yelled. I felt his hand grab the back of my shirt and then pull me, turn me around and slam me against the opposite wall. He pinned my arms against the wall so I couldn't move. He slammed me over and over against the wall until I yelled,

"STOP IT MELLO!" He stopped and looked at me with big blue eyes.

"Oh God, oh God… Matt I'm-" He pulled his hands into his chest as I walked back over to the dresser.

"Mello, I'm done with you…" I whispered. With that said I grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

I walked to the front door then out to the side of the road. I stuck my thumb out trying to hitchhike. Eventually a car slowed and I got in. The driver was a middle aged woman with long curly brown hair and strikingly blue eyes.

"So where can I take you? For a cute boy like you I'll go anywhere." I faked a smile and simply stated,

"Airport." she nodded and started driving again. The car was silent for about 20 minutes before she spoke.

"So what's your name?" I shrugged.

"I guess it's Matt. At least that's what they called me." she nodded.

"I'm Sally." I nodded. When we got to the airport I got out of the car and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride, Sally." She smiled back at me. I closed the car door and walked into the crowded airport.

I waited in line and bought a one-way flight to Dublin, Ireland. The plane finally arrived after about an hour wait and everyone boarded. I sat on the plane next to some little boy who slept most of the plane ride. But when he wasn't sleeping he was watching me play my DS. I was almost done this game so I didn't really mind that he was watching. When the plane landed I walked to baggage claim and picked up my clothes bag and tried to grab a cab. I finally got one and they drove me to the nearest hotel.

I checked in with some hot desk dude. He had short brown hair and green eyes. I went up to my room and stopped dead when I saw the room. The walls were an orange-gold and the floors were hardwood. There was one king size bed with gold covers and orange pillows. There was a desk overlooking the busy streets and a TV across from the bed. I sighed. _Mello always wanted to stay in a place like this…_

I walked over and put my bags on the bed and pulled out a new stripped shirt and blue jeans. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped my clothes off and gently set my goggles on the pile of clothes on the toilet. I stepped into the shower and took a sharp breath in as the hot water scolded my skin.

Once I got used to the hot water, I started washing my hair. The hotel's shampoo smelled of green apples and it reminded me of the shampoo Mello used every day. I took the little bar of soap and started to wash my body. When I was done I stood there facing the shower head. I closed my eyes and pictures of Mello appeared in my head. I felt hot tears gather in my eyes and threaten to fall; I opened my eyes, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I walked out without a towel and grabbed my Yoshi boxers off the bed and pulled them on, followed by my jeans and shirt. Finally, I pulled my goggles on over my eyes and walked out the door.

_Let's get drunk_


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the bar and sat down on a bar stool. At first, I ordered a Jack Daniels and when I was done the first I ordered a second, third, forth and even a fifth. At that point I was piss ass drunk. Some dude walked over and sat next me. He had short brown hair, green eyes and he had a large, sporty build. I quickly tried my best to pull myself together.

"Hey." He said in a deep voice.

"Hi." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"You have a really nice smile." Eat that Mello, I can get a guy! I don't need you!

"You do realize I'm a guy, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah man, I'm gay. And I think you're really cute. I got a thing for nerdy looking guys." I laughed. "Can I buy you a drink?" I nodded. "Is beer cool?" I nodded again. "Two beers please!" He yelled at the bartender. "So how old are you?"

"16." He laughed.

"How have you been getting all the booze?" I shrugged.

"I look older I guess." I joined in on the laughter.

"Well as long as I don't get into shit for it." The beers slid across the bar to us and I started drinking. "First time drinking?"

"Nah, my ex best friend and I snuck booze into the orphanage we were at on new years eve one year."

"Why ex?" I laughed. The booze was going straight to my head because I was getting all dizzy and I had a overwhelming urge to make out with this man. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Our lips moved in unison and then I nipped at his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting my tongue explore his mouth. He pulled back and smiled. "I'm Joe by the way."

"Matt."

"Do you want to come back to my place?" My smiled widened. I nodded. We stood up and I almost fell back down again. He snaked his arm around my waist and said, "Don't worry, I got ya'." I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder as we walked out of the bar and into the empty street. We walked down a few blocks then we stopped in front of a little door between two stores. We walked in and up a flight or two of stairs then we stopped at a door and he pulled out a key and opened the door. I was a little too drunk to look around, I wanted one thing; to forget.

When I woke up the next morning, my head hurt and I made the mistake of sitting up. The room immediately started to spin and my ass hurt a lot. I flopped back down on the soft bed, heard footsteps and then I felt someone sit next to me on the bed with his back to me. I opened my eyes back up and looked at a sad looking Joe.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head. "No, come on tell me." I said, putting my hand on his bare back.

"Last night, when we were… You know... Doing it-" I stopped him there.

"So we did do it!" I said.

"Yeah, and you were about to cum and instead of saying my name you said 'Mello'." My eyes widened.

"Shit! Did I really?!" he nodded. "Listen Joe, I'm just getting over a guy I loved for 10 years, and I guess I was so drunk that my fantasies got caught up in real life… If that makes sense. I'm really sorry!" I sat up and tried to ignore the spinning room and throbbing head and ass.

"It makes sense and I understand being in love with someone for a long time, to be honest I'm just getting over my ex too. I was just caught off guard that's all." I nodded then pressed my naked body against his bare back as I kissed his neck. "Not now Matt, I have to go to football practice." I sat back as he stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled on a green jersey, white shorts and knee high white socks. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up then quickly placed a hand above my ass.

"Damn boy, you pounded me into the mattress last night didn't you!?" I laughed. He looked over at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle but you just wanted me to go harder and I just wanted to please you." He said, walking over and wrapping his strong arms around me. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. To be honest, he was the first guy to hug me who was taller then me and his arms nearly wrapped around me twice. "You really are skinny." He said, nuzzling into my hair.

"I pride myself in being tall and lean." We both laughed. He let go of me and looked at the clock.

"Shit, I gotta go. You can hang here if you don't feel like going out." I nodded.

"I might go to my hotel and hook up my video games and try to sleep off this hangover." He nodded.

"Oh, and here's my number." He said, handing me a slip of paper. I nodded and grabbed my phone of the nightstand tapping it into my contacts.

"Kay, I sent you a text so you should have my number." He nodded.

"Ok so I will text you when practice is over." I nodded and he left the room. I heard the front door slam behind him. I sighed, then looked at my missed messages (which was a mistake!) I had about 12 missed calls and 19 texts. The last one caught my attention.

Mello: Matt, I'm coming to find you!

This can't be good… He's one of the smartest people in the world… I'm screwed! I pulled my boxers on, followed by my pants and shirt and my tossed aside goggles. Then I slipped my phone in my pocket and walked out the door. I walked back to my hotel and up to my room. I strode in and flopped on the bed. I curled up in a ball and cradled my phone. When it finally rung, I answered it on the first ring.

"Joe?!" It was silent.

"Uh no, it's Mello…" Oh you've got to be kidding me! Just as I find someone else he calls me!

"What do you want?!"

"I'm going to find you Matt, and when I do, you have no idea what I'm going to do!" A shiver went down my spine.

"I have to go…" I said before hanging up and breaking down into sobs. My phone rang again and I answered it, seeing as it was Joe.

"Matt what's wrong?!" He asked, panicked.

"M-Mello called. And he said he was going to do things to me."

"Which hotel are you at Matt?"

"The Hilton."

"Ok, I will be there soon."

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and I got up to open it. Joe rushed in and embraced me tightly.

"Everything will be ok Matt, no one will hurt you." He said, smoothing my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**so this chapter what written with help from WammygirlZ i highly recommend her stories!**

* * *

**Two months later**

So it's been two months that Joe and I have been together, I've moved in with him and I've landed myself a job working at a auto shop restoring cars. I've always had a love for cars and I recently bought myself a old red 1970 Chevrolet SS camo to restore while I'm not working. The thing is my baby, I've named her Vanille after a really adorable girl in one of the many final fantasy games. So here I am sitting on the floor in front of the TV in our apartment playing Digital Devil (a super rare game for PS2) while Joe is reading and playing with my hair. I lean against his leg and look up at him. He puts his book down and smiles at me. "when do you have to be at work for?" I sighed.

"I should probably go so I can work on Vanille for awhile." he smiled.

"you really love that car!" I nodded.

"I should go and get ready." I said getting off and turning my game off and walking to our room. I striped down to my boxers and pulled on a pair of old oil stained jeans and a tight 'level up' shirt and I pulled my goggles over my eyes. I grabbed my docs and pulled them on and then walked out the door yelling bye as I closed the door. I walked outside into the warm spring air and down the street to my garage. Brandon gave me a nod as he was putting a tire on a car. I smiled and nodded back. Then I went around to the back of the garage and lifted the garage door to my baby. I grabbed my oil rage (which was really a gold bandana) and stuffed it in my back pocket. I opened the hood of the car and looked at the beautiful engine. The engine was a mechanics dream, old and a gas guzzler but fast as hell! I breathed in the smell of oil and smiled. I was just bending down to start working on the transmission when I heard a deep voice that startled me,

"you bought a car?!" a shiver went up my spine and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "I never would have pin pointed you for a old car guy, always thought you would have ended up with a motorcycle like me." no it can't be! Just as I start getting my life together!

"I'm working, leave!" I said.

"well that's no way to talk to your best friend. It's been, what? Two months?" I stood up straight and slowly turned around,

"why are you here Mello?" I asked looking him up and down. He was wearing tight leather pants that lace up at the crotch, a really tight leather vest that showed off his stomach, his red rosary and the blood red docs I bought him for his 14th birthday.

"Matt…" he walked towards me. "you yelled at me, you tortured me, you left and then you worried me!" he took another step towards me. "do you even know how worried I was about you?!" he yelled looking up from the ground. His eyes were filled with tears. He rarely showed feelings around anyone but me. "Matt I was worried." he said finally falling into my and holding me tightly.

One of my hands hovered behind his head, my fingers shaking from holding myself back. I wanted to stroke his shaggy hair. I wanted to hold him back, but I knew I couldn't. Maybe it was the stubborn pride I had grown in the last two months, or maybe it was my last ditch effort at keeping the self esteem I had managed to scrape together with Joe's help, but _something_ gave me the strength to push Mello away.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't." A moment ago, I had all of my old anger and resentment towards him, but feeling him again seemed to cool my anger down to sadness.

"I was so fucking worried, Matt." He breathed. My eyebrows furrowed together and I looked away from him, turning towards my car again.

"Stop it." I growled.

"No, it's my turn to be angry. Didn't you see that I was just trying to make you jealous?" I swung around to face him, my heart skipping a few beats.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

"what the fuck are you talking about?!" I asked as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"you heard me! I wanted to make you jealous." I was about the open my mouth and tell him that I had always loved him but just as the words were about to leave my mouth Joe walked up behind Mello and smiled at me.

"hey Matt." he said. I laughed a little as I saw Mello jump from Joe walking up behind him.

"Hey Joe!" I said walking over and him putting his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug. I saw Mello out of the corner of my eye and he looked so confused.

"oh Mello, this is Joe my…boyfriend." his eyes widened. Joe held out his hand but quickly retracted it.

"Matt, you're…gay?" I blushed deeply. This is not how I had planned to come out to him. In my head it should have been the night I confessed my feeling for him.

"uh ya, this really isn't the way I wanted you to find out." his face turned a deep shade of pink. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I hope you won't hate me or anything." he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I could never hate you Matt." He assured me. He pulled back and grinned slightly at me. "But I'm still gonna fuck you up for leaving me behind!" Mello caught my head and noogied me until I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. Mello pulled back and looked at Joe again, extending his hand. "Hey, I'm Matt's best friend." Joe took Mello's hand and shook it, grinning prettily.

"Is this where you tell me 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you'?" Mello smiled dangerously.

"I don't think I have to." He moved his jacket just enough for us to se the gun tucked into his pants. I looked at Mello oddly. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll explain later. Do you want to go out to lunch? You know, catch up a bit." I looked at Joe.

"do you mind?" he shook his head.

"no you two have fun!" Mello grabbed my hand and pulled me around the front of the garage with Joe following behind. I saw a black motorcycle parked on the street and I was being dragged towards it. He opened the seat and pulled out two helmets out and handed one to me and slid one onto his perfect head. I pulled my goggles on and then put the helmet over my head. He got on the bike and I followed.

"hold on." he said loudly and I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life as he sped down the street. We pulled up to a little café on the corner. We parked and took our helmets off and put them in the seat. Then we walked into the café and found a little table to sit at. We sat down on opposite sides of the booth. The waitress was a cute brunette with a nice smile and bright green eyes. She had two ear piercing on each ear and a black chocker around her slim neck. I looked at Mello thinking he would check her out, but he didn't. she asked what we wanted and Mello ordered a large hot chocolate and I ordered a medium apple cider. Once she left Mello put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. "so how did you and Joe meet?" I smiled.

"I met him at a bar the first night I got here." he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"I met him at a bar the first night I got here." he nodded. Just talking about it brought back the feelings of rejection felt the night I left. But then I felt a bit better knowing there was someone at home waiting for me.

"so he plays sports?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Mello's deep voice.

"what? I didn't say anything about that." I said surprised.

"well he's a big, muscular guy, I was just assuming." I blushed.

"ya, he plays football." I smiled remembering one of the games I went to. He looked so good in those shorts and tight jersey with that ball between his legs. I remember going home that night and having some nice shower sex. I must have been blushing pretty hard because Mello's next question caught me off guard.

"have you two had sex?"

"Wha-what?! Mels…" I said covering my eyes. I heard him gasp.

"you totally have!"

"Mels, that's non of your business!" I said trying to hide my smiled. He laughed as the waitress brought us our drinks. Mello blew on his and took a sip. "so have you fucked Tammy? I heard her saying she was going to 'give herself to you' on your 16th birthday." I said using air quotations. He shrugged.

"nah, I told her I wanted to wait." I nodded. fuck he's still with her!

"but I thought you were just using her?" he shrugged again as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. I took a sip of my apple cider and I smiled as it warmed my body.

"ya but I just feel bad leaving her now. I mean she really likes me." I shook my head.

"dude, that's all the more reason to leave. You're just leading her on. That's a awful thing to do!" I said staring at him. He took a few more sips.

"whatever. I have no reason to leave her, so I won't until I have to. To be honest I've gotten used to her being around." I sighed. there's no point in trying to get through to him… I took a few sips of my apple cider. I felt a buzz in my pocket so I pulled out my phone and looked at the text, it was from Joe.

Joe: got a surprise for you when you get home ;)

I knew when he did the winky face it meant sex, and lots of it. I blushed at the thought of what he had planned for tonight. Mello leaned over and waved a hand in front of my face. "earth to Matt." he said. I shook my head trying to clear the images of Joe with a present over his dick out of my head.

"hmmm what?" I said looking at Mello again.

"sexting are we?" I smiled.

"can we get the bill?" Mello laughed.

"ditching me for sex?! How dare you matt?! I might just have to go home and bang Tammy now!" I laughed knowing he wasn't serious. The waitress put our bill on the table and wished us a good day. Mello slammed down the money before I could. "you never asked me about the gun."

"shit, no I didn't. but you probably wouldn't have told me if I had asked though." he smiled.

"you know me so well." we both got up and walked out to the bike. I gave him directions to the apartment and he drove me there. When we got here Mello took off his helmet and we hugged. "want to go out again tomorrow?" I nodded then waved good-bye as I walked into the building. I walked up the stairs and shoved my key in the lock and turned it. When I got into the apartment it was dark so knowing what to expect I walked into the bedroom and saw Joe laying on the bed naked, with scented candles lit and on the dresser and bedside table. I looked him over, every muscle illuminated by the candle light. And his groin…let's just say when I walked into the room and the door closed behind me, there was no stopping what was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

We were on our second time that night and he was on his last couple thrusts when there was a knock at the door. I looked at him and he just shrugged and thrusted into me and when I heard Mello call my name I came hard. "Ahhhhhhhh…Fuck!" I grabbed onto Joe's arms and road out my orgasm. He pulled out before he finished and said,

"you better go see what he wants, it sounds important." I smiled and nodded. I was pulling on boxers when I looked over and saw Joe jerking himself off. I leaned against the wall and watched.

"that's hot." I said as he came against his hand. I pushed off the wall and closed the bedroom door and walked to the front door. I pulled it open and saw Mello look me up and down then he said,

"did I interrupt something?" I shook my head and he fell into my chest.

"she kicked me out…" I could feel his hot breath against my bare chest.

"what? Why?" he wrapped his arms around me and said,

"because I broke up with her." I wrapped my arms around him. I lifted his chin up and said,

"you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." he smiled.

"can I ask you for one more thing?" I nodded.

"do you have clothes I could borrow some clothes until I can get mine back. She kicked me out so fast I couldn't grab anything." I smiled.

"of coarse!" he smiled and I lead him to the couch. "sorry but the bed is kinda a mess right now and we don't have a second room. So you'll have to make due with this for now."

"this is great! It's better then a park bench." we both laughed as he sat on the big leather couch.

"I'll go grab you some clothes. BRB." I said walking into our room. Joe was laying on the bed with a pair of gray boxers on. He propped himself up on his elbows when I walked in.

"is he ok?" I nodded.

"he seems to be ok, I guess. Is it ok if he stays here for awhile?"

"ya sure, that's totally fine." I jumped onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"you're the best boyfriend I could ask for!" I said nuzzling into his neck. I got up and rummaged through my dresser until I found my smallest stripped shirt and a pair of Mario boxers and a pair of gray swear pants. I looked back at Joe and saw he was getting into bed.

"are you going to come into bed?"

"is it ok if I sleep out there with Mels, I think he needs me." he nodded sleepily. I carried the clothes out of the room and shut the bedroom door. "here, they might be a bit big but it works." I said handing them to him. He stood up from the couch and started unzipping his vest. "DUDE!" I yelled covering my eyes.

"what? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." he said probably with a smug smile.

"ya but that was when we were kids!" I said still covering my eyes.

"that was one year ago!" he said laughing. "come on dude, it's not a big deal." I sighed and uncovered my eyes just to see his bare ass pointing in my direction. He quickly covered it up with the boxers and sweat pants. When he turned around I noticed the shirt was handing off his shoulder. I smiled and looked at how the pants fit. They weren't too bad but they were a bit long on him, considering I was taller then him. He sat on the couch and I grabbed a blanket off the chair next to him and pulled it over him. He looked up and me and lifted the blanket. "sleep with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the really short chapter but i've had a lot of homework and stuff going on and i haven't had much time to write. hope you enjoy and i should have a new chapter up soon :3

* * *

When I woke up I was blinded by the afternoon sunshine shining in through the window. I rolled over and saw Mello, still fast asleep. I rolled off the couch (like a ninja) and onto the floor and looked up quickly to make sure Mello didn't wake up (he didn't). I got up off the floor and walked over to the fridge to get a red bull. There was a sticky note stuck to the can and it read;

**Matt,**  
**Gone to work, Mello is welcome to stay as long as he needs.**

**Joe.**  
**P.S. please don't drink all the red bull.**

I smiled. I looked over and saw Mello rolling around and I saw he was about to roll off the couch so I ran over and caught him in my arms. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around. "uh Matt? what'cha doin'?" he asked. I gently put him back on the couch and said,

"uh you were about to fall off the couch and I saw so I caught you." he nodded then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at me.

"thanks." he said sleepily.

"oh uh, no problem." I said scratching the back of my head. "so what do you want to do today, I have the day off work and we have the house to ourselves." Mello smiled and said,

"well we could go to Dublin Castle. I've always wanted to go to a castle!" his eyes sparkled like a little kid's. I nodded.

"I guess, I mean we've got nothing better to do." he looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "I have to do groceries first though." he shrugged.

"I can help." I smiled.

"great one chocolate addict and one red bull addict, how badly can this go?" he laughed. Once we were both showered, dressed and in the car Mello turned to me and asked,

"any embarrassing sex stories about Joe?" I blushed.

"uh…why do you want to know about those?" I asked as my face flushed.

"I'm curious." I smiled as I remembered something.

"well there was this one time…" he leaned close to me and raised one eye brow.  
"ya?" I blushed at the memory.

"well it was the first night we ever did anything, and well he was about to…you know…and he yelled, 'he shoots, he scores." Mello burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. we pulled into Dublin Castle and parked in front of it. We got out of the car and Mello walked around to my side of the car and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.


End file.
